Un Vikingo nunca se rinde
by Dehianira-Cullen
Summary: El momento en que Cassandra cumplira 27 años se acerca y Wulf esta desesperado,aunque este acostumbrado a la perdida a ella no puede perderla,al menos, no sin luchar.


Le quedaba poco tiempo, lo sabia aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo sentía, su mente no dejaba de gritárselo una y otra vez, lo mejor sería empezar a aceptarlo, rendirse. Pero su corazón se negaba, si le quedaba poco tiempo junto a una mujer tan valiente, junto a su mujer, entonces acallaría la voz de su conciencia y lucharía por ella.

No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer pero la salvaría, se negaba a verla morir de la misma forma en que había tenido que observar con impotencia como todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia fallecían con el paso de los años. Porque para él su muerte de sería el fin, sería el golpe definitivo, el golpe que no podría soportar el que le tumbaría y le dejaría incapaz de levantarse.

Cassandra se había convertido en su luz, ella y solo ella le había enseñado a tomarse las puñaladas traperas de las moiras con humor. Como decía ella, llorar gasta demasiadas energías que se necesitan para pasar el día. O en su caso noche.

No es que el llorase, rara vez se le escapaban unas pocas lágrimas, pero el mensaje estaba ahí, no pienses en aquello que no puedes cambiar o en lo que te hace daño. Sigue adelante disfruta de cada instante. ¿Por qué malgastar el tiempo lamentándose en lugar de agradecer lo bueno y disfrutarlo?

Golpeo la pared con furia, maldición era un jodido Vikingo sus enemigos se meaban de miedo al verle llegar, no era ningún blando. Era el orgullo de su patria.

Nunca se había rendido ni cuando era humano, ni al ser transformado en Dark hunter contra su voluntad, su pulso siempre había sido firme, a la hora de acabar con sus enemigos, jamás dudo.

Y sin embargo ahora se encontraba golpeando la pared de uno de los pasillos de su lujosa mansión como un niño que monta una rabieta, los hombros hundidos, vencidos, incapaces de soportar otra perdida, los ojos llorosos, y su pulso firme olvidado, de la misma forma en que las personas solían olvidarle a él.

Temblaba como una hoja de otoño, demasiado vieja para sujetarse, a punto de caer. Si hubiera algún modo de cambiar la sentencia a muerte que pendía sobre Cassandra daría su vida por ella. Quería que ella tuviese la oportunidad de mimar y regañar a su hijo, quería que riese despreocupada, sin la sensación de que la vida es un suspiro demasiado efímero para ella.

Quería tantas cosas para ella y su hijo, un hijo que compartiría el destino de su madre, un hijo que moriría demasiado pronto, porque la opción de que se convirtiese en un Daimon no era un opción real, si eso sucediese el no podría matarle, por lo tanto enviarían a algún Dark hunter que no se preguntaría que sentimiento de miedo y rabia le había obligado a tomar almas humanas.

Ese Dark hunter se limitaría a matarle, y el, Wulf, el orgulloso Vikingo al que nada puede afectarle, simplemente moriría también.

Detuvo los golpes contra la pared, miro sus nudillos bañados en sangre, se incorporo, cuadro los hombros y se enjuago las pocas lágrimas que se habían atrevido a escaparse de su prisión. Ya estaba bien de lamentarse, los guerreros pelan no se dedican a lloriquear.

Entro en su habitación, allí estaba ella durmiendo, viéndose hermosa como nunca, y sin ella saberlo, grabándose en él a fuego para siempre.

Se fue al baño y limpio sus manos, salió y se quedo de pie en la oscuridad observándola, no, desde luego que no, su hijo no sería un Daimon y ella no moriría, no iba a permitirlo, su mente le había mostrado como seria su vida bajo cualquiera de esas dos alternativas y ninguna era aceptable para él.

Si tenía que hacer algún puñetero trato con Artemisa lo haría, al fin y al cabo no tomo su venganza, ella podría salvarle la vida a Cassandra y a su hijo de algún modo, estaba seguro, y si la diosa no accedía bueno, había otros dioses por el Olimpo.

Y si nadie le ayudaba, el los obligaría o robaría lo que se necesitase para revivir a los muertos al fin y al cabo era un maldito Vikingo si había algo se que se les diese bien eran las guerras y los saqueos. Su obstinación fue conocida y aun ahora recordada por las nuevas generaciones. El iba a hacer honor a lo que había sido, a lo que era y a quien seria al lado de su maravillosa mujer.

Que temblasen todos porque no pensaba dejar a su mujer en los brazos de la muerte, al menos no sin luchar hasta el mismísimo final, fuese cual fuese. Porque al fin y al cabo un Vikingo no se rinde si le quedan vida y fuerza suficientes para combatir.


End file.
